


The Quiz Night

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben gets jealous as he sees you chatting with another man at the bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quiz Night

**Author's Note:**

> Can you write a really jelousbatch? He will really jealous that caused a fight, but then a good (can be smutish) night, and everything will be okey!!! And let me say it. You are my fav writer. That has no doubts!!! Love you … :)  
> _________________________________

When you become Benedict Cumberbatch’s girlfriend you come to expect frequent social obligations and parties, it’s all part of having one of England’s top actors on your arm. Tonight it was a simple gathering at a pub in Kensington for a quiz night for charity. Occasionally events called for a more formal dress but much to your relief, this event was casual wear. Ben decided to go in his favorite denim button up shirt with a plain t-shirt underneath and dark jeans with white trainers. You opted for a cute knit dress with thin straps and a little ribbon around the waist that tied in the front in a sloppy bow this was paired with a simple pair of white gladiator sandals.

"What do you think?" You stepped out of the walk-in closet and into the bedroom and spun around for Ben to get a look.

"You look stunning darling" Ben walked over to you and wrapped his arms around your waist and leaned in to give you a tender kiss "as always." He smiled against your lips.

"You don’t look so bad yourself handsome." You pulled back and looked him over with a giant grin.

"You ready then?" Ben asked, holding his hand for you to take.

"I am." You nodded and accepted his hand. Both of you walked out of his place that you recently moved into, it had been a big step in the relationship but neither of you could be happier. Ben just called a taxi to take you both to the pub since it was likely to be a few rounds of drinks tonight.

The drive wasn’t too long to Kensington and the car pulled up just outside of the pub, plenty of people around the sidewalks to take pictures of the arriving celebrities. The list included the very funny Simon Pegg, the talented David Tennant, beautiful Kira Knightly, and several other actors and producers.

Ben and you ducked your heads and pressed through the crowds to get into the pub.

"Benedict! Thank you for coming." The quiz host greeted us at the door.

"Of course, it’s my pleasure." Ben shook his hand. "This is my girlfriend (Y/N)." Ben introduced you.

"Hello love, nice to meet you. The other plus ones are sitting at the bar over here with a view of the quiz tables so feel free to get a drink and socialize." The host said before turning back to Benedict. "Ben everyone is preparing at table if you’d like to go have a seat and join them."

"Thanks." Ben nodded and the host left to greet another couple.

"Best of luck babe, you’ll do great." You smiled up to Ben and looked into his beautiful eyes then pulled him down for a kiss.

"Thanks darling. I’ll see you later." He kissed you again and left to join the table. You headed to the bar and grabbed a seat and ordered a drink.

"Hi." A man sat beside you that had come in with Kira. "My name is Steven."

"Hello Steven, I’m (Y/N)." You shook his hand.

"Oh you’re Ben’s girlfriend right?" He recognized my name.

"Yes." I beamed proudly. "You’re Kira’s boyfriend right?"

"Yes I am."

Formalities were done now and a silence fell between the two of you until one of you could figure out what to say next. The quiz began shortly and you have a big thumbs up to Benedict and blew him a kiss.

"So how long have you been with Kira?" You asked Steven.

"About two years now." He stated proudly. "How long have you been with Ben?"

"Almost a year and a half." You nodded casually.

"That’s great. It’s nice to have someone to share your life with, you know?"

"I can’t imagine life without Ben, he’s my everything."

The both of you continued on a conversation while drinking and watching the quiz tables.  
Ben was doing very well in the quiz but kept looking up to you and Steven at the bar, he doesn’t mind you talking to other guys but it bothered him that he couldn’t hear what the two of you were laughing about.

The night ended a few hours later and Ben had raised a lot of money for the charities.   
“You were wonderful darling!!” You hugged him tight as he finished and stood up to leave, he didn’t hug back though. He just pulled away and headed outside to the taxi’s, you rushed behind him and made your way through the crowds again and hopped in the taxi beside him. Ben wouldn’t look at you, he turned his attention out the window.

"Ben? Look at me." You tugged on his sleeve a little, no response. "Benedict, what’s wrong?" You were confused.

"Nothing…" He huffed as the taxi pulled off back towards Hampstead.

"Something must be or you wouldn’t be acting like this."

"What were you and Steven talking about?" Ben asked but did not look at you.

"Oh, we talked about Kira and you and just different stuff." You shrugged, Ben didn’t reply.

"Wait, you’re mad because I was talking with him, aren’t you?" You scoffed. "You don’t trust me! How could you be so jealous? It was just a friendly conversation."

"It seemed as you two were getting in pretty friendly." Ben replied in a angry tone.

"Oh my god Benedict. You should know by now I love you and only you! But I can talk to other men in a friendly manner without you there with me to listen in." You grew angry at how Ben was so mad about some friendly conversation.

"Whatever." Ben huffed, aggravated with discussing this.

"No, not whatever. We’re talking about this Benedict! It’s cute when you’re jealous but this, this isn’t jealousy it’s borderline neurotic! How can you not trust me? What have I EVER done to make you believe you couldn’t trust me?"

"I’m not discussing this here with you." Ben raised his voice.

You started to cry a bit and turned out towards your window at the passing buildings and trees of Hampstead nearing the house.

Ben paid the driver and thanked him as you huffed out and climbed the stairs to the front door ahead of Ben then stood there waiting for him to unlock the door. Tears streamed down your cheeks as you rushed inside ahead of Ben and climbed the stairs quickly to your bedroom. Ben sighed as he watched you climb the stairs and wipe your tears.

"Shit…" You heard him say to himself as your rounded the corner to the master bedroom and slammed the door behind you and undressed quickly then throwing on your pj bottoms and tank top and falling into bed pulling the covers over your head. As you cried into your pillow you heard the door creak open and close again then foot steps on the wood floor. You could hear Ben getting undressed and putting his pjs on.

"Sweetheart…" Ben sat in bed behind you and touched your arm through the covers. "Please look at me…" Ben sounded calmer now, almost sad. "I know I was wrong and I have no reason not to trust you. I’ve been hurt before and I put my guards up but I didn’t mean to take them this far. I have problems with jealousy and I get protective of you. Please say something…anything." You didn’t respond, only cried softly on your pillow as Ben rested his hand on your back now.

"Please? I’m sorry." Ben said again.

"You.have.to.trust.me." You choked out between cries.

"I do trust you love, and I always have."

"Then start showing it!" You screamed into your pillow.

"Tell me how and I will."

"Stop getting so damn jealous, be happy and confident when I’m talking to other people. Nine times out of ten I’m talking about you anyways. You mean everything to me Benedict, you’re my entire world." You said as you turned onto your back to look up at him.

"You’re my everything too (Y/N), I love you so much and I’m so sorry for my behavior." Ben laid down beside you now and cupped your cheek turning your face to him and kissing you softly and drying your tears.

"I love you too Ben." You rested against his chest and the both of you fell asleep.


End file.
